A Christmas Jori
by FuckTheReaper
Summary: Jade comes over to Tori's house to help her set up for Christmas. The power goes out and Tori and Jade confess their feelings for each other. Jori One-Shot. Rated M for sexy time ;) A Christmas twist on a prompt from SmilerLizbian, combined with a smut challenge from PenNamesAreThereForAReason.


**Merry Christmas everybody! As promised, here is the Christmas one-shot I said was coming. This is actually a request from SmilerLizbian, who was my 100th reviewer on 'Losing Grip.' The prompt was that Tori and Jade are friends, and Jade came over to Tori's house. The power goes out and the girls confess their feelings for each other. Eventually they become more than friends. Anyway, I decided to take that idea, and put a little Christmas spirit into it. This is the result. Also, I decided to take on a challenge set for me a little while back and write some smut. Again, Merry Christmas ;) This is my first smut scene ever written, so go easy on me, please. If you really don't like it, blame PenNamesAreThereForAReason. He set the challenge :p Anyway, for the third and final time, Merry Christmas everyone. I'll see y'all soon :)**

* * *

Jade West groaned as she knocked on the door to the Vega residence. Out of all of the friends Tori had, why did _she h_ave to be the one who helped her out tonight? Not that she was Tori's friend or anything, but still. Why her?

It was Christmas Eve, and Tori was setting up decorations and preparing everything she needed to make tomorrow's Christmas party a success. Jade didn't see what the big deal was-Christmas wasn't all that special anyway-but Tori had sounded so desperate over the phone that Jade just had to come and see what was going on. It wasn't because she cared. Because she didn't. Jade couldn't care less whether the half-latina's party was successful or not. In fact, she wished Christmas would just hurry up and come, so that it could be over. Christmas meant nothing to her anymore, not since her mother died four years ago on this very day. All Jade wanted for Christmas was her mother back. Since that was never going to happen, Christmas could go straight to hell.

Jade tapped her foot impatiently as she stood outside in the cold. What was taking so long? The sound of second-rate Christmas music could be heard playing from the Vega's living room, and Jade groaned once again. This was going to be a long night. If Tori ever opened the damn door. Jade decided if the brunette hadn't opened the door in ten more seconds, she was leaving. She could get everything ready herself. She really didn't care. It wasn't like she wanted to help Tori anyw-

The handle turned and Jade came face-to-face with a flustered looking Tori Vega.

"Hey Jade," she said breathlessly. "Come in." Jade gave the brunette her trademark smirk and crossed her arms.

"Geez Vega, did you just run a marathon?" she teased, raising an eyebrow. Tori shook her head.

"No, but feel like I have," she answered, pressing her hands to her knees. She winked at Jade. "At least I'm not pregnant hey?"

The comment earned a small smile from the raven-haired woman. It was a pretty good comeback, if you could really call it one. Jade couldn't let Tori have the upper hand though, and luckily she had a few smart comments up her sleeve.

"Yeah, well the only way you'd even stand a chance at getting pregnant is if you had a boyfriend Vega," she joked. Tori straightened up and smirked at the raven-haired woman.

"Maybe I'm not looking for a boyfriend," she winked, stepping back to let Jade in. Jade stood frozen in shock. Did she-? Was she just-? Was Tori flirting with her? Jade walked inside, not saying a word. Well this was awkward. Now she was curious as to why Tori had really invited her over. Did she have some other motive? What were her true intentions? Was she planning to-

"Okay Jade, can you start vacuuming the floors for me, while I start making these platters?" Tori asked, snapping the woman from her confused thinking. Jade blinked several times.

"Sorry, what?" she said, shaking her head. Tori smiled at her.

"I asked if you could vacuum the floors," she answered, walking to the kitchen. Jade raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, really," Tori responded, crossing her arms, trying to look scary. "You got a problem with that?"

"I just don't see the point in it," Jade shrugged. "I mean, it's just gonna get covered in paper and crap tomorrow." Tori sighed and shook her head at the woman's lack of integrity.

"Jade, please," she said softly, "please just do this for me."

"I thought you wanted help with decorating the house," Jade argued.

"I do need help," the brunette snapped back, "and this is part of the deal. You don't like it, then there's the door. I don't need your attitude today Jade. I need to get this shit done. So either put up with what I ask you to do, or leave."

Jade bit her tongue. As much as she hated Christmas, it obviously meant a lot to Tori. Jade could be mean, but she wasn't that mean. She sighed.

"Where's the vacuum?"

Tori grinned. "I'll just go get-"

There was a loud buzzing sound, followed by a flickering of the lights, and then darkness. Both girls squealed.

"Jade, are you okay?" Tori called, fumbling around, trying to find the raven-haired woman.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jade said, pulling her pearphone out of her pocket. "Stay still, I'm gonna get the flashlight on my phone going."

Jade fumbled around for a few seconds, searching for the icon on her phone's screen, before tapping the little torch symbol. The room was suddenly illuminated, and Jade could make out Tori's figure standing a couple of metres away. Walking over to her she asked, "are you okay?"

"Sure," Tori muttered, rubbing her arms. "Except now I can't set up anything because I can't see." She sounded on the verge of crying.

"Can't you call your parents?" Jade offered, putting a hand on the brunette's arm. "Or Trina?"

"They're at Dad's Christmas party for his work," Tori sniffed. So she was crying. "They won't be back til late. And they're not gonna come rushing home just for a power-out."

Jade frowned. So she'd come all the way over here for nothing? Great.

"I'm sorry Jade," Tori mumbled. "I dragged you all the way over here for nothing."

Okay, now Jade felt like a total asshole. Tori was really upset.

'Aw man.'

"It's okay," she spoke softly, giving the half-latina a small smile. "I didn't have anything better to do anyway. I would've just been sitting around in my reindeer costume moping about." Tori laughed.

"You own a reindeer costume?" she asked in disbelief. Jade shook her head.

"No way," she chuckled. She winked at Tori. "But I made you laugh." A smile fell over the half-latina's features and a small blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Thanks Jade," she whispered.

"Hey, don't get all mushy on me," Jade warned, poking Tori in the arm. "Just because I'm being nice to you doesn't mean we're friends."

Tori's smile fell.

"Jade, why do you hate me so much?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Whoa. That was unexpected. One minute they were laughing over reindeer costumes and now suddenly Jade was being asked why she hated Tori Vega? What the hell? Where had that question even come from anyway? All Jade had said was-oh. Right. That.

"Tori, I..." Jade said, scratching her head.

"You know what, forget about it," Tori snapped, holding her hands up in a defeated manner. "It doesn't matter. Nothing's gonna change." She walked over to the sofa and sat down, hanging her head. "I just thought that maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Jade asked, coming to sit beside her. She sat her phone on the coffee table, providing the only light in the house. Tori stared at the floor.

"I thought that maybe a Christmas miracle would happen this year and you'd finally become my friend or something," she mumbled. She sighed. "I should've known better."

"Tori I don't hate you," Jade whispered. The brunette looked up at her.

"Really?" she asked. Jade heard the desperation in her voice. She needed to hear Jade say that she didn't hate her. She needed her to mean it. But why? It wasn't like Jade meant anything to her, right? It wasn't as if she needed Jade's approval or anything, right? Right? Jade sighed and placed a hand over Tori's.

"Really," she murmured. Tori pulled her eyebrows together.

"Well then why-"

"Four years ago today, my mom was killed in a car accident, " Jade began. Tori's eyes widened. "She died on impact. Ever since then I've hated Christmas. It means nothing to me."

"But last year-"

"I only did that song with you and Cat because I was your Secret Santa and didn't wanna go Christmas yodelling with Sikowitz," Jade cut in. Seeing Tori's expression she quickly added, "but mainly for you."

"That still doesn't answer why you hate me though," Tori pointed out. Jade groaned.

"I already told you, I don't hate you," she growled, standing up. She began pacing."I just kept you at a distance because I didn't wanna lose another person I loved." Her fists clenched at her sides. "I lost my mother, Beck and I broke up, my father hates me...I don't think I could handle losing you too." She turned away from the half-latina, hiding her tears. Tori sat frozen in shock. Jade...Jade loved her? She actually...Jade loved-

Maybe Christmas miracles did happen after all.

"Jade, I've gotta tell you something," Tori started, walking towards her. Jade stopped and turned around, watching her approach.

"What-"

Before she could say anything else, Tori crushed her lips against her own and pulled her close. Jade froze. What was she supposed to do? Her body made her mind up for her. She snaked her arms around Tori's neck and returned the kiss with equal passion. Once Tori realised Jade wasn't resisting, she moved her hands around the woman's waist and lifted her shirt up. Their lips separated for mere seconds, but it felt like eternity. As soon as Jade's shirt was off, Tori threw it to the floor and brought their lips back together. A soft moan escaped the raven-haired woman as Tori carried her back to the sofa and laid her down, ever so gently. They breathed in unison, each breath becoming more and more heavier as the kissing grew deeper and deeper. Tori began trailing kisses down Jade's neck, each one eliciting a gasp louder than the previous.

"Tori..." Jade breathed, gripping the brunette's shirt. "I..."

Tori pressed their lips together once more, running her fingers through Jade's dark locks. Jade parted her lips, allowing Tori entrance. Both women moaned loudly as they began to wrestle each other with their tongues. Jade slid her hands down Tori's chest and started fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. Tori sat up and slippped her hands over the pale woman's, helping her. When all of the buttons were undone, Tori slipped the shirt off and dropped it on the floor beside them. She looked down at the woman underneath her and smiled. Jade's eyes were roaming her tanned body, drinking in every feature. She'd never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life.

"See something you like?" she teased, undoing the button on her jeans. Jade's eyes widened, and she blushed at having been caught checking the brunette out.

"Hey it's fine," Tori whispered, touching the woman's face. "I mean, I like everything that I see." She swept her eyes quickly up and down Jade's body, emphasising her point. Jade blushed again.

"Nervous?" Tori asked, brushing loose strands of hair from the woman's eyes. Jade nodded.

"A little." Tori smiled gently.

"Relax Jade, I'm not gonna hurt you," she promised. Jade looked away.

"It's not getting hurt that I'm worried about," she mumbled. Tori frowned.

"Then what?" she whispered. Jade wouldn't meet her eyes. "Jade?"

"I'm just scared that if I get too close to you you'll disappear," Jade said quietly, trying not to cry. "I'm scared I'll lose you like Mom."

Tori turned the woman's face back towards her own. "Jade," she said seriously, "I'm not gonna disappear, okay? I'm right here. I won't leave you." Jade's eyes filled with tears.

"Promise?"

Tori kissed her gently. "Promise."

"Okay."

Tori moved her hands down towards the raven-haired woman's pants and brushed her fingers over the belt buckle.

"May I?" she asked, searching Jade's pale green eyes. Jade nodded.

"As long as you stay with me," she ordered, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck.

"I promise," Tori repeated, lowering her face towards Jade's once more. Their lips met and this time there was no holding back. Their clothes were off in a flash, and their kissing became more urgent. Tori needed to feel Jade's love, but Jade...Jade needed to prove to herself that not everyone she loved was going to leave her alone. Tori was going to help make proof of that.

Tori pulled back, resting her hands on either side of Jade's waist. Jade's arms were loosely wrapped around her shoulders. A questioning look appeared on her face.

"Tori-"

"Jade, I know what you're thinking," Tori whispered, looking down at her. "You're waiting for me to just vanish and leave you all alone in the world. I can see it in your eyes. "

"I-"

"But it's not going to happen," the half-latina continued. "I won't leave you Jade. Sometimes things happen that we have no control over. Like what happened to your mother. You can't hold yourself responsible for that. I can't begin to imagine how that must feel. But I know that you can't go through the rest of your life being afraid everytime you get close to someone. People come and go all the time Jade. Just know that I'm one of those people who will stay, okay?" Jade lay frozen, with her mouth hanging open.

"What?" Tori said, raising an eyebrow.

"No one's ever said that to me before," Jade spoke quietly, as a single tear slid down her cheek. Tori gently wiped it away.

"Well get used to it," she murmured, "coz I'm here to stay."

Once more their lips met, and Jade pulled Tori towards her, holding on as tightly as she could. Their breathing grew heavy again, and their bodies began to make a slow rhythm.

"Tori," Jade gasped, "please..."

Tori pressed their foreheads together. "I...know..." she breathed.

"Touch me," Jade pleaded, closing her eyes. "Please just touch me."

"O-okay..." Tori stammered. With shaking hands she slid her palms down the pale woman's waist, resting them on her thighs. Slowly she parted Jade's legs, giving herself a full view of her exposed...erm...

"What's wrong?" Jade asked, sensing the woman's hesitation.

"N-nothing," Tori answered, taking a deep breath.

"Are you nervous?" Jade's eyes were open now, and she watched Tori with a curious expression.

"Y-yeah, maybe a little," Tori admitted, blushing. Jade reached up a hand and touched her cheek.

"Let's be nervous together then," she whispered, lifting her head up to kiss the brunette. Tori rerurned the kiss, gently pushing Jade back down. She slid one hand behind the woman's head, and slowly moved the other between her legs. Jade moaned and tipped her head back, waiting for Tori to make her move.

"Hey," Tori murmured, kissing Jade's forehead. "Look at me." Jade met the half-latina's eyes with a questioning look.

"I love you," Tori spoke softly, smiling. "Never forget that."

Tears filled Jade's eyes. "I-I love-"

Tori slid two fingers inside of her.

"I love you!" Jade gasped, digging her nails into Tori's back. She tipped her head back and moaned as Tori's hand built up a rhythm, sliding in and out. She arched her body upwards, riding the half-latina's hand. Tears fell down her cheeks and her mouth hung open. She never wanted it to stop. She wanted Tori forever.

"T-T-Tori. D-d-don't s-" Jade's breathing was threatening to become hyperventilation. Tori continued to thrust in and out, breathing heavily.

"I...won't," she promised, pushing deeper. Jade could feel her stomach fill with butterflies. She knew what was coming.

"Don't let me go," Jade breathed, clinging to Tori tightly. Tori felt Jade tighten around her hand and smiled.

"I'm right here Jade," she whispered. "You can let go now."

An overwhelming feeling hit Jade, and she screamed loudly as the orgasm hit her.

"T-Tori!"

She pulled Tori hard against her and continued to moan as the woman helped her to ride it out. She thought it would never end. She prayed it would never end. Sadly, though, it did.

Jade fell back against the cushions and closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing. Tori pressed their foreheads together and closed her own eyes, smiling. She ran her fingers through Jade's dark hair, soothing the woman.

"Are you okay?" she asked, kissing Jade's temple. Jade nodded.

"Mhmm," she hummed. "Thank you."

"Was it...was it good?" Tori whispered, looking down. Jade opened her eyes and smirked.

"Sure beats wearing a reindeer costume."

Tori shook her head. "Yeah, well-"

"Tori?" a deep voice called. "You there?"

There was a shuffling sound, followed by a small buzz, a click, and then the lights came back on, and Tori and Jade were looking at the horrified faces of Holly, David and Trina Vega. Tori was still laying on top of Jade, and Trina's face turned a bright red at seeing her sister in such a compromising position with the raven-haired woman.

"Tori, what is going on?" Holly demanded.

Tori and Jade looked at each other, and then back to the others, then back to each other again, and finally, back to Tori's family. They grinned and spoke in unison.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Happy Holidays everybody ;)**


End file.
